Cinta itu Bagaikan Salju
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Surat pemberian Tachimukai adalah ide dari Fubuki. Bagaimana reaksi Haruna setelah tau itu?
1. Tachimukai atau Fubuki?

**a/n : Fic pertamaku tentang inazuma eleven ^^ selamat membaca**

**pairing : (Fubuki Shirou x Otonashi haruna)**

* * *

**Pukul 7:35 Pagi (Koridor & Lapangan Sekolah)**

**

* * *

**

Pagi ini terasa dingin. Salju turun dari semalam sehingga membuat jalan, atap dan lapangan sepak bola tertutup olehnya. Semua orang sibuk membersihkan jalan dan atap rumahnya masing-masing Begitu juga anggota kesebelasan Inazuma Japan, mereka keluar dan membersihkan lapangan untuk nantinya digunakan untuk latihan.

"Kya! Otonashi-san mendapatkannya lagi!" Jerit murid perempuan tepat di depan loker Haruna. Haruna mengangkat alis, melihat dan membalik-balik amplop yang ada di tanganya.

"Ini bukan hal yang penting bukan? Kenapa kalian terus memandangku begitu?" Haruna menaruh kembali amplop itu di dalam loker dan bersikap seperti dia tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Dia itu aneh ya, kenapa tampak tidak senang begitu? Padahal dia sudah tiga kali mendapat surat cinta dari penggemar rahasia" Kata anak perempuan itu berbisisk pada temannya.

"Benar. Eh, kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya ya?" Anak perempuan yang satu terlihat bersemangat. Temanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata "Siapa yang tau?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan mendapat coklat lebih banyak Tobitaka-san?" Toramaru, si anak berambut biru jabrik menghampiri Tobitaka yang masih sibuk menyedoki salju di sekitar gawang.

"Aku tidak perduli" Katanya dingin. "Tapi jika kau mau bertaruh, aku bisa memberikan jawaban" Tobitaka tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat Tormaru tersenyum lebar. Dengan bersemangat Toramaru menunjuk seseorang yang sedang lari mengitari lapangan. "Menurutku Fubuki-san akan mendapat coklat lebih banyak" Serunya riang.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" Tobitaka berhenti dan bersandar di tiang gawang. "Bukan Gouenji?" lanjutnya.

Toramaru menggeleng. Tersenyum. "Mau taruhan berapa?" Katanya riang.

"Dua puluh ribu jika aku yang dapat paling banyak coklat, dibayar tunai ok!" Tobitaka mengulurkan tangannya.

Toramaru mengangkat alis sampai akhirnya menjawab "Baik" Dan menjabat Tangan Tobitaka.

Di sisi lain Fubuki sedang berlari disisi lapangan. Melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. Entah kenapa Fubuki terlihat bersemangat sejak salju turun, mungkin karna itu mengingatkanya pada kampung halaman dan sekolahnya di Hokkaido yang lebih sering dihujani salju. Namun tiba-tiba Fubuki berhenti, menatap seseorang yang terlihat sedang mengintip dibalik pepohonan. Karena penasaran, dia menghampiri orang itu. Dengan sopan dia bertanya "Sedang apa Tachimukai-kun?"

"Aaa Fubuki-san? Kau Sedang apa?" Tachimukai kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

Fubuki mengangkat alis. Dia melihat ke balik pepohonan. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "...Otonashi-san kah? Kau sedang melihat dia?" Tachimukai menganguk malu. Wajahnya berubah merah.

"A-Apa surat itu akan berhasil Fubuki-san?"

"...Kurasa iya" Fubuki tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman Fubuki tidak setulus biasanya. Itu senyum palsu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Fubuki juga menyukai Haruna. Tapi Fubuki tidak bisa menolak ketika Tachimukai memintanya untuk menjadi 'Mak Comblang' antara dia dan Haruna. Meski sakit, Fubuki lebih senang melihat orang lain senang. Lagipula jika Haruna ternyata menyukai Tachimukai, mungkin itu akan membuat Fubuki lebih senang lagi.

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu Fubuki-san" Tachimukai berdiri dan menjabat tangan Fubuki, menggoyangkannya ke atas dan kebawah. Membuat Fubuki agak terguncang-guncang.

"Tidak masalah" Fubuki tersenyum lagi.

"A-Aku pergi dulu ya Fubuki-san! Kurasa Endo-san sedang mencariku" Tachimukai berlari sambil melambai pada Fubuki. Fubuki diam. Membatu. Sedikit menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat.

_Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah telah membantunya? Apa Otonashi-san akan senang jika aku melakukan ini? Bantu aku tuhan..._

**PLOK **"Fubuki-kun sedang apa?" Seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan menepuk punggung Fubuki. Hal itu sontak mengejutkannya.

"Otonashi-san? Ah, aku sedang pemanasan untuk latihan nanti"

"Anu, Fubuki-kun.. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, kau sedang bertanya sekarang 'kan?" Fubuki tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

"..Bukan begitu!" Haruna menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih"

"Kamu mau tanya apa?" Fubuki tersenyum.

"..."

"Otonashi-san?"

"..Ah tidak jadi. Selamat berlatih Fubuki-kun" Haruna pergi meningalkan Fubuki.

* * *

**Pukul 12:01 Siang (Kantin SMP Raimon)**

* * *

"Aku pensaran akan mendapat coklat dari siapa tahun ini. Shishishi" Seru Kogure sambil tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Mungkin dari Otonashi-san, de yansu" Jawab Kurimatsu.

**_CLING _**Dua pasang mata seperti melirik tajam ke arah Kogure dan Kurimatsu. Kogure dan Kurimatsu-pun merinding seketika itu juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunami dengan polosnya.

"Shishishi. Ti-tidak apa"

"Aku selesai" Tachimukai berdiri dan meninggalkan makanannya yang sudah benar-benar habis tanpa sisa. Semua mata menuju pada Tachimukai yang menghabiskan makanan yang banyak itu dengan begitu cepat.

"Ada apa denganya? Dia terlihat aneh?" Kidou memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi pada rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sudahlah Kidou, kau ini terlalu khawatir" Endo sang kapten menepuk punggung Kidou sambil tersenyum.

"mungkin kau benar"

* * *

**Pukul 12:13 Siang (Kamar Tachimukai)**

**

* * *

**

_Kapan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Apa Saat Valentine? Tidak! Valentine itu saat dimana Perempuan yang menyatakan cintanya, bukan Laki-laki._

"Tachimukai-kun" Tachimukai menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia kelihatan senang saat tau orang yang memanggilnya adalah konsultan cintanya.

"Ah, Fubuki-san! Masuklah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Jadi begitu" Fubuki merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang sambil berfikir tentang masalah Tachimukai. _Bagaimana ini? Bisakah aku membantunya lebih dari ini? Hatiku perih sekali.. Tuhan, apakah ini jalan terbaik untukku?_

"Bagaimana Fubuki-san?" Tachimukai menatap Fubuki dalam-dalam, dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau harus bilang. Bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya. Kurasa itu saja"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu! Terima kasih Fubuki-san! Aku menyayangimu!" Tachimukai memeluk Fubuki dengan erat.

"Ya, itulah guna-nya te-man" Fubuki tersenyum. _Apa benar aku pantas jadi temanmu Tachimukai-kun?_

_

* * *

_

**Keesokan Harinya, Pukul 16:08 (Taman Di Dekat Inazuma Tower)**

* * *

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Membantu Tachimukai-kun sama seperti menyayat hatiku dengan silet. Apa yang harus kuperbuat._

Lagi-lagi lamunan Fubuki dibuyarkan oleh gadis yang sama. Ya, dia adalah Otonashi haruna, gadis yang disukai Tachimukai juga dirinya.

"Fubuki-kun!" Suara Haruna terdengar dari jauh, dia berlari dan berdiri tepat di samping Fubuki. "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya manis.

"Ah, aku? Sedang menatap mentari. Indah sekali" Dia coba 'tuk berbohong.

"Kau benar, itu indah" Haruna menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Fubuki. Ke arah mentari, yang sudah rendah, dan akan terbenam.

Fubuki melirik ke arah Haruna. Indah. Haruna lebih indah dibanding dengan pemandangan senja disini. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi ini menambah ke anggunan dari seorang Otonashi Haruna. Menyibakkan rambutnya yang berkilau. Membuat Fubuki hanyut dalam lamunan-lamunan tentang Haruna.

"Fubuki-kun? Fubuki-kun?" Haruna melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Fubuki.

"Y-Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku selidiki siapa pengirim surat ini?" Haruna menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru muda itu pada Fubuki.

"Surat apa ini?" Fubuki mencoba untuk bersikap seolah dia tidak tau surat itu. Padahal sudah jelas dialah yang membuat surat itu untuk Tachimukai dan menyerahkanya pada Haruna secara diam-diam.

"Baca saja" Fubuki terdiam. Dia memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Haruna. Dia duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat sana dan mengambil bola milik Endo yang tertinggal. haruna memiringkan kepala dan ikut duduk di samping Fubuki.

"Cinta itu bagaikan salju. Indah dan putih. Mudah mencair bila panas, dan mengeras bila dingin. Cinta itu bagaikan salju. Bersih dan cantik. Akan menumpuk bila terus kau pendam dan akan menghilang jika terus kau singkirkan. Sama seperti dirimu, kau begitu indah dan cantik. Kau telah membuatku mecair saat pertama kulihat dirimu dan bayangan tentang dirimu telah menumpuk dihatiku. Ingin kusingkirkan semua, namun aku tidak bisa. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Otonashi-san"

Haruna tercengang. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Fubuki sama persis seperti surat yang dterimanya. Dengan tatapan heran, Haruna bertanya "Apa kamu yang mengirim surat itu?"

Fubuki tersenyum. Dilihatnya bola yang daritadi ia pegang. Ia berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Haruna "Itu surat dari Tachimukai-kun"

"Tachimukai-kun?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa dia menyukaimu, Otonashi-san?" Fubuki mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sedih. Itulah yang tergambar diwajahnya saat ini. Seperti berat baginya untuk mengatakan perasaan orang lain pada gadis yang disukainya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menulis surat itu" katanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyanggupinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu!"

"..."

"...Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Suara Haruna mulai aneh. bercampur dengan isakan. Bulir air matanya menetes. Membuat Fubuki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"...Fubuki, Shirou.. Aku.." Haruna menunduk. Diam sesaat.

"..Otonashi-san" Fubuki melihat Haruna dalam dalam. Dan kemudian tersenyum "Hapus air matamu itu. Akan kutemani kau untuk bertemu dengan Tachimukai-kun"

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya?" Haruna mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tentu saja untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu, dan memberikan coklat padanya" Fubuki tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, senyuman palsu yang ia coba untuk tunjukan.

"..." Dia mengepal tanganya dan terisak.

"...Otnashi-san, sebenarnya aku.."

"...Kau bodoh! Shirou bodoh! Bodoh!" Haruna memukul-mukul Fubuki.

"...Aku hanya ingin membantunya, dan ingin membuat Otonashi-san senang.."

"..."

"Otonashi-san.."

"Aku mencintaimu Shirou-kun.. Aku datang kesini.. Aku kesini untuk memberikan coklat padamu, coklat valentine. tanda cintaku.. Padamu..Shiro-kun" Haruna menangis di dada Fubuki. Terus menangis. menunggu jawaban darinya. Ya, Fubuki. Dia menunggu jawaban Fubuki atas perasaanya.

Fubuki tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak melingkar ke punggung Haruna. Dia menangis. Tanpa sadar buliran air matanya jatuh mengenai Haruna. Haruna terkejut. Dia melihat ke arah Fubuki yang sedang menangis. _Apa artinya ini? Apa Shirou mencintaiku juga? Atau malah membenciku?_

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Tachimukai-kun. Sepertinya aku harus menebus dosaku saat ini juga" Fubuki tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukanya pada Haruna.

"...Shirou, ehm.. Apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya haruna baru sadar bahwa dia memanggil Fubuki dengan nama, bukan marga.

Fubuki mengangguk. "Ya, dan bolehkah aku bertanya padamu Otonashi-san?"

"Kau sedang bertanya sekarang 'kan?" Balas Haruna dengan senangnya.

Fubuki tersenyum. "Otonashi-san yang begini manis sekali"

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

**_Blush _**Sontak wajah haruna berubah merak seperti udang rebus. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sesekali dia lirik Fubuki dan orang itu masih saja melihat ke arah dirinya. Dengan gugup dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berwarna putih dengan pita merah muda yang lucu. Dia memberikanya pada Fubuki dengan gemetar. Namun tidak dengan fubuki, dia menerimanya dengan santai ditambah senyuman manis yang tergambar diwajahnya. hal itu membuat haruna meleleh, seperti salju.

"Terima kasih otonashi-san"

"..Panggil aku.. Panggil Haruna saja..." Kata haruna tersenyum, menatap Fubuki. kali ini wajah Fubuki yang memerah. Dia mengangguk dan menyimpan coklat itu disakunya.

"..Otonashi, maksudku Haruna.. Aku.."

"Apa? Shirou-kun?"

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku.."

Haruna tersenyum, memeluk Fubuki dan menjawab "Sama-sama"

* * *

**Mohon saran yang membangun, bukan flame! Ok ^^**

**Kayanya sih banyak typo, maaf ya hahaha XD**


	2. Bonus Chapter ga penting

**Sementara itu..

* * *

**

"Tobitaka-san! Fubuki-san meminjamkan kunci lokernya padaku, lihat?" Toramaru berlari ke arah Tobitaka yang daritadi telah berdiri di depan loker Fubuki.

"Ya, sekarang saatnya kita buktikan"

Dengan perlahan Toramaru memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya, dan membuka loker itu. Coklat-pun langsung keluar seperti air, begitu deras saking banyaknya.

"Wow, sepertinya kau akan kalah Tobitaka-san" Kata Toramaru bangga.

"Kita lihat saja"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Toramaru mulai menghitung coklat yang mengalir (baca : keluar) dari loker Fubuki. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Toramaru tersenyum senang "lima puluh buah" Serunya girang.

"Aku menang" Jawab Tobitaka.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Lihat saja," Tobitaka membuka lokernya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan loker fubuki. Coklat berbentuk koin mengalir deras dari lokernya. Toramaru tercengang melihatnya.

"Hei! Kenapa bentuknya begini?" Toramaru merasa janggal dan memeriksa coklat itu satu per satu. "Masa tidak ada satupun yang berbeda bentuknya, apa-apaan ini?"

"Yang penting coklat 'kan?" Toramaru diam. Dihitungnya coklat-coklat tersebut. Ketika mencapai 50 lebih Toramaru menhentikan hitungannya dan menunduk. "Kau menang" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian"

Dengan pasrah Toramaru merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang Rp20.000 pada Tobitaka. Diapun tersenyum. Namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, seorang kurir datang ke arah mereka berdua. "Apa Tobitaka Seiya ada?" Tanya sang kurir.

"Ya, dia orang disebelahku"

"Kiriman dari ibumu harus ditanda tangani, Seiya-kun" Sang kurir menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tanda terima kiriman.

Dengan cepat Tobitaka menandatangani kertas itu. Toramaru yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya pada sang kurir. "Itu kiriman apa ya pak?"

"Itu kiriman 60 coklat koin yang dibeli oleh nyonya Tobitaka"

"Apa?" Toramaru terkejut seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. "Tobitaka-san!" Geramnya.

"A-Aku tidak tau apa-apa To-To-Toramaru-kun" Tobitaka menyerahkan kertas itu pada sang kurir. Kurir itu pun pergi. Tobitaka berkeringat dingin. Takut melihat macan marah di depannya.

"Kembalikan uangku!"

"Sudah masuk, tidak bisa keluar!"

"Kubunuh kau Tobitakampret-san!"

"Maaf…!"

* * *

**Ini cuma terusan dari taruhan Toramaru sama Tobitaka :D**

**Maaf ga penting *nangis di pojokan***


End file.
